The REAL demon
by videosrockyolo
Summary: Naruto meets the Kyuubi earlier in life, and the Kyuubi teaches him how to be a shinobi. Will he turn into another Gaara or will his teammates help him discover that not all people are mean? Rated: T for swearing
1. The introduction

First story! Naruto Hears for the Kyuubi at an earlier age, and becomes friend with the demon. Naruto doesn't belong to me It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto!

**"Kyuubi"**

"Speech"

_'thoughts'_

Jutsu's

* * *

"Hey! Get out of here right now you Demon!" The shop keeper yelled.

"But why! I didn't even do anything!" The kid yelled back.

With all this commotion, the two drew a large crowd of anxious villagers; once the villagers were around they glared at the young blond who seemed to ignore it. The blond was beginning to get angry because all he did was walk into the shop to buy some food supplies.

"Just get out of here; I wouldn't want you here even if you paid me a million ryo!"

"But I just want some supplies!" The boy pleaded

"I don't care! Just leave!"

All of a sudden a villager come over to the boy and kicked him so he fell to the ground, the villager then held him down.

"Hey! Let me go, I didn't do anything!"

"Sorry kid you've caused enough trouble as is, I think it's time we teach the demon a lesson or two about obeying orders!"

There were cheers going through the crowd, the young boy was terrified. He never knew why so many people treated him this way; actually everyone treated him this way. All except for the Hokage, who was too busy protecting the very same people who do this?

**"Hey Kit, I would like help you with the little problem of yours."**

"W-Who said that!?" The kid mentally said.

**"Oh I'm no one special; Just the same being that almost destroyed your village 7 years ago"**

"You mean t-the, Kyuubi No yoko?"

**"Heh, the one and only!" The mighty demon roared.**

"I thought the Yondiame Hokage killed you?!"

**"Tch, more like the other way around, the only thing he did to me was seal me into you!"**

"Oh… well you said you could help me right?"

**"I said I WOULD help you; that is if, you'll let me."**

"I don't know, you're not tricking me right?"

**"No, surprisingly not, normally I would, but this is sick, you're only a 7 year old kid with something that is out of your power to control."**

"Hmmm, okay deal. Now what do I have to do."

**"Fight back." The demon simply said.**

"NANI! How am I supposed to do that!?"

The Kyuubi sighed and explained what the blond had to do.

**"All right Kit, all you have to do is channel your hatred or rage, both will do fine; from that point on my chakra will do the rest of the work. You will still have control of your body, but you will have a hard time dealing with the blood lust."**

"All right Kyuubi-Sama."

**"Heh, Kyuubi-Sama I could get used to that."**

After that the blond did what he was told he channeled all his rage and hatred, red chakra started to form around his body. The villagers became terrified at this picture, "L-Look! He's turning into the demon himself!"

"Everyone RUN!"

The villagers ran as fast as they possibly could, but this "demon" child was way too fast. The child was stopped by an old man in robes; he was also wearing a hat that said "Fire". Naruto knew who this was, it was the Sandiame Hokage. Naruto calmed down enough so the chakra went back into his body.

"Naruto what are you doing?" the Hokage asked nicely.

"I was protecting myself from the damned villagers! Why do you even protect them anyway… There's nothing important to protect."

"Well, they may not be important to, you but they are like my family." The Hokage threw Naruto a warm smile.

The 7 year old sneered, "Well go figure. It's not like I have a family in the first place. Everyone scared of me; Now that I know why, I would be too, but people can't get it through their thick skulls. I may carry a demon, but that doesn't mean I AM one!"

The Hokage frowned, "I guess you could say you're like my grandson, and why not try and make friends. The children don't kno-… Wait who told you?"

"He did" Naruto gestured to his stomach.

"Wait you mean… We should go talk in private somewhere else."

The Hokage brought Naruto to his office to talk. The Hokage was not happy; he didn't know Naruto could talk with the Kyuubi. Or at least not yet.

"So you mean the Kyuubi himself to you?!" The Hokage barely ever yelled but I guess you could call this serious business. VERY serious business.

"Yea, it's like he understands how I feel. Kyuubi-Sama is the only one that doesn't treat me like trash, even if he is a demon."

The Hokage lets an unnoticeable sigh out, "Regardless Naruto, don't rely on him, I also don't think you should be calling him Kyuubi-Sama."

"Okay, old man!" Naruto said with a fake smile. 'I will just call him Kyuubi-Sensei.'

"But, as I was saying earlier, the children don't know about your… secret."

"Blegh, Their like their parents. They clearly rubbed off of them or told them to stay away from me."

"Hm, well what if I signed you up for the academy?"

"I don't know…"

**"Hey kit say yes, this means you will become a ninja! It will actually have a purpose in calling me 'Sensei' because I will train you."**

"Hai, I will go to the academy." The blond said inside and out.

"Alright, I suggest you go home you will be attending the academy tomorrow morning. Get some rest and I will personally escort you to the academy. Bye Naruto."

"Ok old man. See you tomorrow!"

Once Naruto got home he had a nice chat with his "Sensei" while laying on his bed.

**"Idiotic old man, trying to stop a demon." The Kyuubi scowled.**

"Hey come on, don't talk bad. He doesn't treat me like a demon!"

**"Tch, whatever make sure your ready to go to the academy tomorrow. Once you get there look for a seat in the back and keep to yourself. Also Just a heads up act like a kid, don't be serious. Act like nothing bothers you and act like an idiot too."**

"Wait why!"

**"Because nobody would suspect a thing."**

"Come on! But do I really have to act like an idiot! Can't I be like those kids that keep to themselves and don't answer questions unless asked to?"

**"Ugh! Fine just quit you're whining!"**

"Hai Sensei! But wait."

**"WHAT NOW!" The lord roared.**

"What if there are no seats in the back? Also I'm not that skilled as a ninja."

The Kyuubi sighed,** "1. I doubt it kids sit with their friends in front because they are so excited at becoming shinobi. And 2. Remember I am going to train you, The Kyuubi No Yoko, don't worry about a single thing."**

"Alright Sensei!"

* * *

Alright there it is! I hope you liked it! Please review so I can become better! Thanks for reading!


	2. The academy

When Naruto awoke he was exited and somewhat happy; but that was changed when a certain "sensei" interrupted him, **"You do understand if you're so excited you will die in less than one minute… right? Being a shinobi is not all fun and games."** The Kyuubi asked.

"I know, I know but I'm excited to show off my super ninja skills and-"

**"What 'ninja' skills would those be exactly?"**

"They ones you'll teach me?"

**"Hmpf!"**

"Whaaaat?" Naruto whined.

**"Nothing just shut up. When you mortals whine, it drive me insane."**

When the Kyuubi said that, it was more of an order to stop whining. Naruto continued to talk with his sensei and got ready to go to the academy.

The Kyuubi chuckled** "You can't always have that stuff kid you need meat."**

"What… ramen? It has meat!"

**"Heh. Not that kind of meat."** The Kyuubi said.

"Wait… you mean… Awwww! That's nasty! I'd rather eat… anything!" The blond mentally yelled.

**"Kit, don't knock it till' you try it."**

"Whatever Kyuubi-Teme."

There was a knock at the door, and Naruto knew exactly who it was. His "precious" Hokage. He got up to answer it.

"Ya, ya I'll be right there!" The blond yelled.

"Hello Naruto, how have you been doing?"

"Fine…"

"Are you ready to go?" The Hokage asked

"Yup!"

The two went to the academy, where of course on the way the villagers glared; But Naruto let an inhuman growl leave his mouth. Even the Kyuubi was surprised at this! The Hokage looked at Naruto carefully and spotted small fangs from his mouth. The Sandiame played it off hoping they would go away.

They didn't.

Once they got to the academy, all the teachers and the chunin that usually escorted the children looked at the Hokage in bewilderment. Until one of the teachers got the nerve to asked a question… wrong move, "Hokage-Sama, why is the demon here?"

"Because I-" The Hokage started.

"Because I wanted to be here, If you have a problem, bite me… or more like I'll bite you." Naruto bared the fangs like he had them his whole life. This worried the Hokage; he wasn't acting like this yesterday when he was talking to him. Hopefully Naruto wouldnt scare the children. This poor chunin was cowering in fear in which made Naruto laugh much to the Hokage's annoyance. He didn't like this sudden change of attitude,

'Was it the Kyuubi that did this, Is he taking over right now… No, The Kyuubi would've already killed almost everyone in this room. Is this actually Naruto?!'

"Well Naruto let's get you to your class." The Hokage tried to forget what just happened.

"Yeah, can't wait…"

"Man you damned fox now I'm starting to wonder what that would taste like." Naruto innerly said.

**"Once you taste it you probably can't get enough you might even start hunting squirrels and other small animals. I think it has to do with having advanced senses, but I've never heard of a jinchuriki that would even think about eating raw meat… Maybe your amazingly special. I mean you even have whiskers!"**

"Really I thought they were just scars… Anyway what am I gonna do about that craving. I'm not going to eat a person, bite one maybe. EATING one is VERY different."

**"Wait until you get out of the academy and go hunt. It might even sharpen your sneaking skills so you don't scare away your prey."**

"Well bye, time to get learning." And with that they stopped talking and Naruto was lead to his class by the Hokage.

The Hokage went into the room and introduced Naruto, "Hello children, My friend here is going to join this class. His name is Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto rolled his eyes, 'Really? I might be seven but REALLY I'm not helpless!'

A girl yelled out, "But Hokage-Sama My mommy said to stay away from him. How can I do that when he'll be in my class?" There were murmurs of agreements among the children.

Naruto coughed out a "Good." When the instructor captured the attention of everyone, except for Naruto. Introduced himself, "Hello Naruto, My name is Umino Iruka and I will be your instructor throughout your academy days." When he said Naruto's name it dripped with venom.

'Oh kami. He's going to be teaching me the whole time I'm here!?'

"Well Naruto have a seat anywhere you want." Iruka said.

Naruto made his way to the back of the class, his sensei was right all the kids were sitting up front. There were only three kids sitting in the back, a kid with brown hair in a ponytail. The kids hair was kinda spiky so it reminded Naruto of a pineapple, guess who that nickname is going to belong to. Then there was himself. At the other side of the room there was a kid with onyx eyes and raven colored hair. The girls were ogling over him, stupid fangirls.

Once the Hokage left the room Iruka started the lesson, it was very boring for Naruto it was hard to pay attention until Iruka asked a kinda interesting question, "Alright class what would you do if you were surrounded by enemy ninja, and you're almost out of chakra? Naruto answer this please."

Naruto didn't really know I guess it's different for Naruto. It would have to be pretty hard for him to run out of chakra, "Kill them all." Naruto said it with a blank expression. Even Mr. Emo had the emotion of surprise on his face, which almost made Naruto blurt out with laughter… He did.

"BWAHAHAHA! Oh Kami!" Naruto laughed.

"What's so funny?" Iruka looked nervous, everyone was looking at him. The kids looked scared; Naruto just announced that he would kill the enemy ninja EVEN if he was surrounded and started to die from laughter.

"Oh nothing really… Just that Mr. Emo over there is showing emotion, I thought they weren't supposed to do that." He gave a vicious smile, showing his fangs.

"I'm NOT emo!" The kid yelled.

"You sure about that? Here lets 'spar' if you win I will stop calling you emo. If I win you'll… drop out of the academy!" Naruto said.

"What no way I wouldn't drop out of the academy!"

"Whatever, you'll be too hurt to come back anyway."

"Hn. If I win you will stop calling me emo. We can keep that one, If you win I'll be your servant for a week." The kid said.

"Fine, what's your name, Emo."

"Uchiha Sasuke." When he said that, all the girls yelled.

Naruto rolled his eyes and Iruka was out of it. Everyone started to leave the classroom without permission, Iruka didn't want to but he had to go make sure Naruto didn't do anything he'd regret.

* * *

**Kind of a Cliffhanger XD Next they fight. Dun dun dun. Who do you think will win? I don't know even myself yet! Lol Hope you enjoyed it! :D ^.^**


	3. The fight!

Sorry short chapter hope you still like it ^.^

I dont own Naruto If i did Naruto would be like Gaara and Gaara would be like... Gaara.

* * *

When everyone got outside Naruto was excited, he would have a maid for a whole week. Naruto and Sasuke squared off, Sasuke was glaring; and so were the fangirls. The guys looked excited though, happy that someone finally stood up to the raven haired Uchiha.

"Alright are we going to get this started or wait until were all dead?" yelled the blond.

"I wouldn't mind waiting until you were dead." Muttered Iruka.

"Or really Iruka-sensei_, _fine be that way, age before beauty… _sensei." _Naruto snarled.

"No I agree I want to kick this idiot's ass already" Sasuke turned to Naruto, "I really can't wait any longer." Sasuke switched to a fighting position.

"Finally , I can't wait either." Cheered Naruto.

"You know what; Fuck you." Hissed Sasuke.

**"Hey Naruto, don't do anything rash just… knock him on his ass, I don't want you to get kicked out of the academy just yet."** Said the Kyuubi.

Naruto rolled his eyes, _"Hai sensei."_

The fight started off with Naruto moving around like nothing while Sasuke tried to punch him in the face. _'Anybody could dodge this'_ Naruto thought.

As almost Sasuke could read Naruto's thought's he yelled, "I'm not done yet!"

Naruto caught Sasuke's punch like someone catching a tennis ball, he twisted it and Sasuke howled in pain, his fangirls were still cheering him on, "Come on Sasuke kick his ass!" Or "Don't lose to him he just started the academy!"

Naruto wanted to laugh but he was busy twisting a wrist. "Give up you arrogant piece of shit?"

"N-Never." Sasuke grabbed the hand Naruto was using to twist his arm, and pried it off his. "The Uchiha are too strong to be beaten, especially by someone like you."

"Hah, there you go again; going on about your clan only because of the sharingan. The Uzumaki clan specialized in seals and got little praise, I don't know any seals, but I could learn one to seal the sharingan or that retarded clan of yours."Naruto explained.

"Shut the hell up." Sasuke said twisting Naruto's arm.

"Ohhhh, wow that hurts so much. Please stop." Naruto fake cried.

"I said shut the fuck up." Sasuke yelled.

Sasuke punched Naruto straight in the stomach. Naruto flinched, he didn't see that coming. Naruto got mad; mad enough to throw Sasuke across the clearing into a tree… the tree broke.

"I win." Naruto declared. There was utter silence, it was kinda awkward. For Naruto anyways; everyone was staring at him. Wide eyed in shock and fear. Naruto shrugged it off, he could've done worse.

"Well slave see you when you wake up." And with that Naruto walked away from the academy. Once he got home he died. He died of laughter, he was laughing all afternoon. Once he was done, he decided to go out hunting.

"Hmm, this stuff is pretty good I guess." Naruto said eating a cooked squirrel.

**"Well that's nice but I meant uncooked, as in raw."** Kyuubi said.

_"Well whatever, It's still rodent meat. So I will cook it. It's not like you can stop me anyways."_

**"Brat… anyways I haven't told you my name yet have I."**

_"Nope."_ The blond replied.

**"Don't act so carefree around me brat! You will respond to me with respect. Just because you beat that idiotic Uchiha, doesn't mean up can act so cocky."** The demon roared.

Naruto sighed, _"Hai sensei, and what was your name."_

**"It's Kurama, so you will address me as Kurama-sensei."** Kurama replied calmly and happily.

Naruto only snorted and finished his squirrel. He decided to go for a walk, a lot has changed since he met his sensei. _'I kinda want to see what those damn villagers will do now.' _

Naruto was walking down the main street of the western gate. He was getting the usual glares, it made him kinda happy. He didn't care that he was hated anymore; he liked it.

All of a sudden he was pushed to the ground, surprised, Naruto looked up to see that face of a drunk chunin, this guy was fucked.

Naruto grabbed his throat, and started to choke him. The drunk took a kunai out and stabbed Naruto's left shoulder. Naruto grunted with pain, **"See I told you not to be so damn cocky… idiot." **The demon scolded.

Naruto ignored his sensei and let the chunin go. He ripped the kunai out of his shoulder. He then threw it at the chunin, straight in the stomach. The ninja coughed up blood, Naruto wanted to laugh. All of a sudden the Hokage came out of nowhere, "Naruto what are you doing!"

"He attacked me, it was only self defense." Naruto said innocently.

The Hokage sighed, "Alright Naruto, I'll let this slide. But don't go for the kill, it's unnecessary."

_'What you call unnecessary I deserved.' _Naruto thought.

Naruto went home without saying goodbye to the Hokage, '_That old fart, he better stop bossing me around or else.'_

**"Or else what kit?"**

_"I don't have to tell you." _Naruto said.

**"Fine be that way."** And with that the demon settled down for some rest.

Naruto followed his sensei, sleep seemed like a good idea. Naruto went to sleep that night with a smile, wondering about what he would make his Uchiha servant do for the following week. Life was good for Naruto.

* * *

Please leave da reviews I love da reviews 3 HOPE YOU LIKE!


End file.
